Fellowship of the Millenium Items
by Doom Warrior
Summary: Tea is forced into traveling with her three friends, a ranger, an elf, a soldier for hire, and a mage to transport the millenium items to their resting place. But several people plan on stealing these items. YamiMxA SxS RaphaelxM PegasusxI
1. The Journey Begins

Some scenes may be like LOTR, but most of it is my own. The whole land is called Domino instead of Middle Earth. MarikxTea is the main pairing, but the other pairings are KaibaxSerenity, PegasusxIsis, and RaphaelxMai.

I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh character

Please review

Fellowship of the Millenium Items

Ch1 The journey begins

It was along tme ago when the seven millenium items appeared in the the lands of Domino. Each item held tremendous powers that could be used for the good of mankind, or for evil to cause chaos. Each one of the items were given to seven different tribes to keep safe from all evil. The Millenium Key was given to the scholars in the north part of the land. The Millenium Scale was given to the elves in the western lands. The Millenium Eye was given to mages in the south. The Millenium Ring was given to the skilled theifs in the eastern lands. The Millenium Necklace was given to a group of women who could fore tell the future in the southeast. The Millenium Rod was given to the Rangers in the northwest. Lastly, the Millenium Puzzle was given to the King who ruled over Domino, he was know as King Yugi. The seven items were kept safe for several years until the group of theifs turned against the pact to protect the items. The theifs began to steal the other six items until they had all execpt one, the puzzle. The king would not give up the last item without a fight, so a large war broke out. The theifs used their six items to summon a large army of dark beings. The king could not stand against the power of six items, so he sent the puzzle away to a distant relative before he subcome to death. After the battle with the king the dark powers that the theifs had summon turned treatorous on their masters and destroyed them. Six of the items were acounted for after the battle and set to rest inside the tombs located under the king's castle. The millenium puzzle was never found, for you see it fell into the hands of a young girl who knows not of it's awesome powers. It has been ten years since the items were locked awy. This is were our story begins.

A young brown haired girl walked down a dirt path through her village. She wore a light brown skirt and a dark brown shirt with the sleeves cut off. It wasn't a very wealthy village seeing as homes were made from wood, sticks, moses, and anyother type of woodland material. While walking she fiddle with a gold puzzle that hung around her neck."Damn thing, do something"she yelled drawing the attention of several villagers. She immeaditly realized that she had said that outloud and began to make a quick retreat."Hey Tea"yelled someone. Tea turned to see a much older blonde hair girl running towards her."Hey Mai"Tea said waving to her friend."Who were you yelling at just now"Mai asked."This damn thing"said Tea holding up the puzzle."Still trying to figure out what that thing does"asked Mai."Yes". Tea let the puzzle hang as her and Mai continued to walk through the village."So isn't grandpa Solomon returning today"asked Mai."Yeah, he should already be here, lets check his house"said Tea. Both girls nodded and ran off towards a small house ontop a hill. Just as they left a person in a purple cloak with the hood covering his face entered the village."So this is where it is"he said before following the girls.

Inside the small home a short man with grey hair walked around cleaning and fixing several antiques on shelves. "Lets see here, it looks like everything is acounted for"he said looking over his items. After inspecting his things he walked over to a table where a sack sat. He reached inside pulling out several articles of clothing. He looked around before unrolling a piece of cloth on to the table. When the cloth was unrolled a small gold item that looked like an eye sat there. He began to rub the small item."My presious"he said. Suddenly a knock at his door snapped him back to reality."Whose there"he asked."Its Tea and Mai mister Solomon". He frowned before placing the eye back in the cloth and rolling it back up. He then placed the cloth into a jar."Coming"he said. He approached the door and opened it slowly."Hey"both girls said bursting through the door."Well hello my children"he said embracing them in a hug."Did you miss us"asked Tea."Ever waking moment"Solomon replied."I bet"said Mai.

They broke from the embrace and walked into the livingroom."So did you find any artifacts on your journey"Tea asked."No, I found nothing you nosie little girl"he yelled. Both Tea and Mai quickly turned to the old man."I mean, no my sweet, I was rather unlucky on my search"he said. Both girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders."Well Im sure its dinner time and my mom is wondering where I am, so I should go"said Mai heading for the door."Yeah me too, bye mister Solomon"said Tea quickly following Mai."Bye girls"he said closing the door behind them as they left. As they walked down the path back to the village the two girls chatted."Did mister Solomon seem weird to you"Tea asked."Yeah, its probably just old age catching up with him"said Mai. Both girls laughed not noticing the dark figure looming in the near by bushes. When they were out of sight the person jumped out of his hiding spot and approached the house they had just left.

"My presious, noone will take you from me"said Solomon as he rubbed the item he held in his hand. Again a knock came to his door."Go away, I don't want any visitors"he yelled. He went back to his item when suddenly the door was kicked in. Solomon turned to see a person in a purple cloak walk in."Why you, you have some nerve bursting in like that"said Solomon."You posses one of the seven millenium items do you not"the person asked."Why, do you want? Well to bad I won't give it up". The person began to laugh in a crazy laugh as he removed his hood."Easy my friend its just me". As the hood slid off spiked dirty blonde hair popped up into place. The man's face was a nice tanned color from being in the sun. Solomon squinted to see the uninvited guest. He then smiled at the man."Marik, its been so long". Solomon walked forward shaking hands with Marik."Like wise my friend"Marik said."Please come into the livingroom, I'll make some tea". Solomon rushed into the kitchen to make tea as Marik turned hitting his head on a low hanging doorway. He rubbed his forehead as he ducked to enter the livingroom.

"So did you find that item on your journey"Marik asked sitting down in a chair."You know this tea recipe is excellent, I should give you a copy"Solomon said."Please don't avoid my question"said Marik in a slightly annored voice. Solomon peeped around the corner from the kitchen."Yes I did, I found it in a cave just east of the castle". Solomon finished making the tea and entered the livingroom. He handed Marik a cup and then took a seat next to him in a chair."You should really consider giving it to that Gardner girl, she already has one of the seven items"said Marik before taking a sip of tea."I know I should, its just, I feel a strong connection with the item. like it shouldn't be seperated from me". Marik huffed before extending his hand."Give me the item, I will see that it is given to her safely". Solomon grabbed the item from his pocket and held it for awhile."Give it here Solomon"Marik asked again."Why should I, anyways its my presious"Solomon yelled."Solomon you pumpious old fool, I demand you give me that itme this instant"Marik yelled as an eye began to glow on his forehead. Solomon jumped in fear at Marik's outburst."Now, give it here and I will make sure it stays safe"Marik said in a calmer voice.

Solomon hesitated as he reached forward. He tilted his hand over Mairk's and let the item roll of his hand and into Marik's. Solomon kept his eyes on it as Marik closed it in his fist before placing it in his cloak pocket."Now my friend I suggest you go on a long needed vaction"Marik said before leaving and closing the door behind him. Solomon fell to his knees huffing in an attempt to regain his breathe."Yes a vaction, thats sounds good".

"Hello mom"said Tea as she walked into her house. Tea's mom peered around a corner and smiled at her daughter."Welcome home my dear"she said hugging her daughter."Is dinner almost ready"Tea asked."Yes, so please go wash up and set the table"."So thing" Tea entered the washroom and dumped a bucket of water on her hands."So did you go see mister Solomon today"her mom asked from another room."Yeah, and he seemed alittle weird". Tea walked into the room while drying her hands on a cloth."Weird, how so"her mom asked."Well he yelled some and looked a bit anxious"."Huh, probably nothing, he's probably just tired from his trip"."Maybe". Tea reached into a cabinet and withdrew some plates as the frontdoor busted open. Tea turned to see Mai standing in the doorway."Mai whats wrong"Tea asked."Its Solomon, hes gone"Mai said."What"."Yeah I went to see him again and there was a note on his door saying he went on vaction". Tea thought for a second."Its on like him to get home and then leave on the same day"she said."Thats what I thought"." Mom I'll be back in a second"Tea yelled as she ran out of the house with Mai."Okay"her mom called back.

Tea and Mai rushed up the hill to Solomon's house as fast as they could. When they reached the front door Tea observed the note on it. She carefully examined it before turned back to Mai."It looks like his hand writing is messy, its usually never messy"."I noticed that also"."Something or someone must have scared him into leaving quickly". The girls stood there talking not noticing the man coming up from behind."You must Tea and Mai"he said. Both girls jumped about three feet back from surprise."Who are you"asked Tea."I would be the so called person who scared mister Solomon into a much needed retirement"he said smirking."Why"asked Mai."Because quiet frankly he was alittle to old to be running around treasure hunting". Tea quickly approached the stranger and stuck out her finger into his face."What gives you the right to decide wether or not someone needs to go into retirement"she yelled. Marik smiled at the young girl."Brave, quick witted, but reckless, just like Solomon said"."Why you". Tea tried to strangle Marik, but Mai was there to hold her back."Listen to you even realize what you wear around your neck"he asked."Yeah a piece of junk"Tea answered."Wrong, that 'piece of junk' is actually one of seven milleniumm items that were fought over in the millenium wars"."The millenlium wars, the millenium wars"asked Mai."The very one"."Wait a second I got this from my dad before he died"Tea said."Yes, you see your father was the closest living relative to King Yugi at the time". Both Mai and Tea stood in shock."My father was related to the King Yugi"Tea asked. Marik simply nodded his head.

"Now I get all that, but why are you here"Mai asked."Well I am a ranger as you can tell be the clothes, and I have something here you might find interesting". Marik reached inside his pocket and pulled out the eye."This here is the millenium eye"."What, another millenium item"said Tea."Yes, this one I aquired from mister Solomon just now"."So what does this have to do with Tea though"Mai asked. Marik extended his hand and place the eye into Tea's."I need her to travel with me to King Yugi's castle to return these items to their rightful resting place"."What why me". Marik place a hand on her shoulder."Because you are the only one who can hold on to these items without them affecting your judgement"."Why is that"asked Mai."Because unlike most beings, miss Gardner here is full of light"."What about you"asked Tea."Me, well you could say Im half and half". Tea looked down at bothe items she held. Marik stared at her."You must do this, to save mankind from doom"he said."I know, but I need to go say goodbye"."No, we must keep as many people out of this as possible, which means miss Valentine here will be joining us". Instead of becoming sad, Mai's face showed a different expression."Alright I get to leave this shity village and gone on an adventure"she yelled. Tea on the other hand was reluctant to go."I guess I have no choice"she said standing tall."I am truly sorry, but this is how it must be"said Marik."I understand, so lets get going". Marik looked over the two girls shoulders at some bushes.

"Just one second". He walked past the girls and reached into the bushes and grabbed something. Well actually two things. He withdrew his hands that had grabbed a young red hair girl and a young black hair girl."Serenity, Isis, what are you guys doing here"asked Tea."It looks like spying"said Marik setting the two girls down."No actually we saw you guys come up here and decide to see what was going on"said Isis."Spy"said both Mai and Marik."Yeah we were about to leave when he showed up"said Serenity. Marik began to rub his temples in stress."Whats wrong"asked Tea." This is two more people who I have to bring with me"."So what, it only means we'll have more company"said Mai."I can't take this, what ever we need to leave now" Marik said."Wait, what about clothes and supplies"asked Isis."We'll pick some up in another town alright". All the girls nodded at each other before following behind Marik."We need to get somewhere before nightfall, Im afraid someone might be after these two items''. All the girls looked at each other with worried looks."Hey don't fall behind, something might get you"Marik yelled. The girls quickly snapped back to reality and caught up, their journey had begun.

Sorry its short

Ch2 should be up soon

Please review


	2. Fights, Traps, and an Elf

This chapter will introduce everyone's favorite character and I apoligize if in some scenes he is out of character. Now if you haven't figured it out yet Marik is a ranger and he will be using his skills throughtout the rest of the story. Also Tea is the holder of the millenium items and Mai, Isis, and Serenity are just her friends.

Please review soon

Ch 2

Marik walked at point as the four girls stayed close behind talking about girl things. It had been hours since they had left the village and they still hadn't made it to a town."Great its almost dark and we still haven't made it to this so called town radish head mentioned"wishpered Mai to Tea."I heard that"Marik said without turning his head."Well Im glad". Marik just huffed, it had been like this the whole trip so far. The girls would not stop complaining about how their feet hurt or how hungry they were.

They continued to walk when Marik suddenly stopped. The girls behind him stopped as soon as they saw him do so."Whats wrong"Tea asked. Marik dropped to the ground and placed his ear to the ground."What are you doing"asked Isis."Quite"Marik said. Everyone stood still as Marik listened carefully. He then quickly jumped up and grabbed Tea by the hand."Come now, their is someone coming"he said to the girls.He ran to his left leading them into some thick bushes."Everyone stay quite"he wishpered. Everyone nodded as they peered out from their hiding spot.

Suddenly the air around them got dense with fog and began to cool at a quick pace. They all listened as the sound of horse hoves could be heard getting closer. Marik reached inside his cloak and unseathed a long sword as he watched for who was ever coming. As soon as he drew his sword, three black horses could be seen coming into view. On top of the horses men in black cloaks tugged on the reins to bring their horses to a stop. They scanned the area to look for what ever they were searching for.

Suddenly their eyes fell on some bushes that were shaking. Marik noticed this and looked at everyone to see Serenity shaking out of fear."Serenity stop moving"he tried wishpering to her. She could stop shaking and the three men were now closing in with swords draw.'Damn what should I do' Marik thought looking for anything to help. He noticed a stone on the ground and began to comprise a plan. He quickly picked the stone up and tossed it over the three men's heads into some opposite bushes. This caused a noise which caused the strangers to turn their heads.

Seeing his chance and spruung from his hiding spot with his sword raised. He jumped forward at one of the men slicing his hand off that held his sword. The man fell back screaming in pain as blood ozzed from his arm. The other to men quickly turned to face Marik with their glaring red eyes."Run"Marik yelled. The girls all looked at each other and then back to Marik."Go now, I'll catch up" he said holding his sword up to block both swords of the cloaked men. The girls obeyed and took off out of the bushes and down the dirt road. Marik turned from their fleeing figures back to his two opponents."You want them you have to go through me". He pushed up causing both men to stumble back. Marik saw an open spot and went for it, but suddenly stopped.

He looked down to see the man who he had cut his hand off latched on to his legs."Let go damn it". Marik kicked the man off and turned around to see the other two mounting their horses. Marik grunted as he stab his sword into the man on the ground to finish him off. He quickly withdrew it and looked to see the other two heading in the direction the girls had went."Oh no you don't" he yelled as he threw his sword forward. It found it's mark right through one of the men's chest. The man slumped forward before falling off. Marik rushed over to him as the other man got away."Damn, I have to catch up with him before he gets to Tea and the others". Marik seathed his sword, mounted the horse, and kicked it hard into a gallop.

"Tea how far are we going to run"yelled Mai."As far as we can"answered Tea."What about Marik"asked Serenity."Don't worry about him he'll catch up". Tea looked back as she heard the sound of a horse coming closer. She stopped running as did her friends."I bet you thats him right now"she said staring into the fog. All the girls smiled as the horse drew near, but soon frowned as they saw who was the rider. The man in the black cloak got closer as he raised his sword to stike down his prey. The girls schattered into all directions into the woods. Everyone execpt Tea who began to run down the road."Tea get off the road"yelled Isis. Tea was to scared to hear her friends words as she suddenly hit a rock in the road causing her to fall down.

Tea looked up as the man got closer with his sword ready. Tea closed her eyes and got ready for what awaited her. Everyone watched in shock as the rider on the horse suddnely went flying off his horse. The man landed on the ground with a loud crash due mostly to the armor he wore. Tea heard this and opened her eyes to see the person laying lifeless infront of her. Everyone approached her as they examined the person."Are you okay"Mai said helping Tea up."Yeah, what happen"she asked."I don't know, that man was getting ready to kill you, when suddenly he went flying of his horse"."Heres your answer"said Isis getting everyone's attention.

Isis stood over the man holding up his head which had an arrow postioned directly between his eyes."Who shot that"asked Tea."I don't know, but who ever did was a very good shot"said Mai. Suddenly the sounds of horse hoves could be heard again."Not another one"said Tea getting to her feet. The girls got ready for anything as the horse and its rider came out of the fog."Are you all alright"the person said as he approached. The girls looked closely until they finally realized who it was."Marik where have you been"asked Mai."Got held up back there, sorry". He dismounted the horse and aprroached Tea."You alright"he asked."Yeah, I was about to be mentsmeat, but someone saved me"she said pointing over to the lifeless body of the ghoul.

Marik looked over at it to see the arrow smack dab in his forehead."Damn, who ever did that was a good shot"Marik said."Thats what I said"Mai spoke up. Marik thought for amoment before snapping back to reality."Come, we must get to the town before night"he said walking ahead."Wait just one moment"said Tea jumping infront of him."Yes"."Just who were those men and what do they want"."Well all I can tell you is that they were probably after those items you hold, as for who they are, we can only hope there arn't anymore". He pushed past her and continued down te path."Lets go ladies"he yelled back. The girls obeyed and followed close behind. Unkown to them a person wearing a blue cloak sat on a tree branch observing them. He had a bow and quiver on his fastened on his back. He smirked before jumping from branch to branch off into the woods.

It was now dark and raining as Marik placed his hood over his head for some comfort. Behind him, the girls huddle together to keep warm. Marik squinted to see something shinning alittle was infront of them."There it is"Hesaid pointing to it. The girls sighed a sigh of relief as Marik led the way down the path towards the town. They approached the gate and knocked on it to signal their arrival. They waited awhile until a small window opened to reveal a bald man peering through it."Who goes there"."Five travelers who wish to seek settle for the night"Marik said. The man looked at the travelers with stone cold eyes."Sorry, we don't execpt outsiders"he said.

He was about to close the window when Marik shoved a small brown sack through it."Here, execpt this in exchange for letting us in"Marik said. The man opened the sack and counted the contents before smiling."Please come in"he said."People sure change their minds when moneys involved"said Mai. Marik ignorred her and walked inside with the girls close behind. The streets were empty due to the weather. Marik looked around before heading towards the tavern. He approached the door, but stopped and turned to the girls before entering."Now don't say anything about our quest to anyone, understand"he asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Marik pushed open the door and immeaditly became the person for everyone to stare at. He ignorred their stares and walked up to the counter where a man wearing an apron stood."I would like a room with five beds at possible"he asked the man."Sorry, all we have is a room with four beds mister"said the bar tender."That will due"Marik said retreiving another sack of gold. He reached over the counter and handed the man the sack. The person counted the money before pointing at a flight of stairs."Go up those stairs, and your room will be the second one on the right"."Thank you"Marik said nodding his head. He walked off towards the stairs while everyone stared at him and the four young girls."Stay close"He wishpered to them. They did as he said.

Marik scanned the area for anyone who looked out of place when his eyes fell on a man in a blue cloak sitting in the far back. He had his hood over his head so Marik couldn't make out his face.'Who is that guy'he thought. Suddenly a scream broke him from his thoughts."Let me go"screamed Tea who was struggerling with a drunk man."Come on baby why don't you show me a good time tonight"he said slurring his words. Marik quickly approached the man and wrapped his arm around the mans neck putting him in to a headlock."Let her go"Marik said in a pissed off voice. The man complied and released Tea from his grip."I think you should be taught a lesson on why you shouldn't touch women like you just did". Marik picked up a knife off the table and placed the man's hand flat on the table."This will hurt me more then it does you". Marik stab the knife through the man's hand pinning him to the table. The man cried in pain as blood poured from his hand."What do you know, that didn't hurt me at all"Marik said grinning evily.

He turned to everyone else in the bar to see if they wanted any. Everyone avoided his glare and went back to what ever they were doing. Marik huffed as he led the way up the stairs and into their room for the night.As they left the man in the blue cloak smilied in delight.

The four girls got ready for bed as Marik sat next to the window staring into the darkness. Tea slowly approached him trying not to make to much noise."What is it Tea"Marik said without turning his head. Tea's eyes widened in shock.'He really does have a keen since of sound'she thought. Marik turned his head to stare at her with empty eyes."What" he asked again. Tea quickly snapped back to reality."Oh, I just wanted to say thanks for dealing with that drunk for me"she said shyly."Yeah what ever, just keep don't make a habit of getting in trouble"he said coldly. Instantly Tea's smile was replaced with an angry look after his comment."I just said thank you, and all you can do is say something mean"she yelled."Listen miss priss, keep your voice down, or I will to forced to tie and gag you". This comment sent Tea over the edge and all the other girls new it."Why you fuckin, pussy of a man, you wouldn't dare". Marik got up from his spot and grabbed her by the arms. He then slammed her to the floor and retrieved some rope from his cloak.

Mai moved to help her friend, but Marik drew his sword and pointed it at her."Stay where you are, or you'll get the same treatment"he ordered. Mai hesitated at the order, but then retreated to her bed. Marik placed his sword away and went back to doing what he was doing."Let me go, you asshole"Tea yelled. Isis and Serenity watched helplessly as their friend was quickly tied up and gagged. Marik then picked up her struggerling body and tossed her her on one of the beds."Goodnight sweet heart"he said before returning to his lookout spot. Isis and Serenity both shook their head before climbing into bed and falling asleep. Marik watched all them fall asleep, all execpt Tea who kept moving and staring daggers into him. Marik just laughed softly before turning back to his job for the night.

Hours later the sun rose with Marik still at the window keeping guard. He yawned due to his lack of sleep he never got that night. He looked to see that Tea had finally fallen asleep and was for once quiet. Marik got up and went over to her bed. He stood next to it watching as she slept.'Stupid girl finally gave in huh'he thought. She began to open her eye as they focused on Mariks looming figure."Morning sunshine"he said in a sarcastic voice. Tea responded with jerking around, trying to get out of the ropes."Listen if you promise to be good today I'll untie you, if not I'll just keep you how you are"he said smirking. Tea settled down as Marik withdrew his sword. He went to cut her ropes when Mai woke up with a loud yawn."Goodmorning everyone"she said. She turned to where Tea laid and suddenly her eyes widened. She saw her best friend tied up and defenseless with Marik looming over her with his sword.

"Don't you hurt her, you asshole"Mai yelled tossing one of her shoes. Marik turned to look at her just to get a shoe planted in his forehead. Marik fell back with the sword coming out of his grip. He fell on his butt with the sword landing right between his legs. Marik looked in horror as the blade was only inches from taking his manhood away."Tea are you okay"Mai said rushing to her friends side. Marik was quick to his feet with anger written all over his face, and maybe a shoeprint."You crazy bitch, whats your problem"Marik yelled."You were about to chop her up, thats my problem"Mai said."I was going to untie her you stupid woman". Mai looked at Tea who was nodding her head. Mai then looked back at Marik."Whoops, sorry about that"."I no worries, I just live to get hit in the head with a shoe right in the morning"he said."I said sorry, gosh let it go"Mai said. Marik huffed as he cut Tea free and seathed his sword.

"Get ready to go, we need to leave soon"he said before leaving. Tea tossed of the loose ropes and pulled out gag in her mouth so she could talk."Can you believe the nerve of that guy"she said to Mai."Yeah I know, a grade A asshole isn't he"Mai said."Yeah, but I guess he does have his moments"."Yeah believe what you want to, lets wake Isis and Serenity up". Mai got up from her spot and went to wake the other two girls while Tea approached the window. She looked outside to see Marik crossing the street to the local store. She watched as a dog ran up to him and started barking at him. Marik then started yelling at the dog to leave, but it wouldn'y budge. Tea started to laugh when Mai cut in."Come on Tea, before mister radish head has a temper tantrum". Tea nodded and headed down the stairs with her friends.

When outside the girls crossed the street to the store where Marik had gone in. When they got to the door it opened with Marik coming out with several different supplies."What do you have there"Tea asked. Marik just walked past her and started to set the things down. He had bought two packs which he was filling with food and other supplies. He then picked up four small swords and handed them to each girl."Here us those to protect yourselves if I am unable to"he said. The girls looked the swords over with confused looks."Whats wrong"he asked."We don't know how to use a sword"Serenity said softly."Are you kidding me"."No sir". Marik thought for amoment before getting up.

"Follow me"he said. They did what he said and followed him to the middle of the street."Okay, first unseathed the sword"he said taking his out. The girls followed suit, taking theirs out."Now, grasp the handle firmly with both hands". They did as he said and held on tightly."Now, slice up and down quickly". He showed them and they then followed exactly."Good, now go left to right". They did this also with good speed."Thats good for now, I'll teach you more later, but for now lets get going". Marik seathed his sword and picked up the two bags before heading for the gate. The girls placed their sword away and then followed after Marik. Before leaving Marik turned to them."Now be on full alert, for we will be traveling in the woods, and who knows what could be larking in their"he said. The girls nodded as Marik then led on.

They walked throught thick bushes with Marik infront and Isis bringing up the rear."Oh yes be on guard, evil awaits us"said Mai sarcasticly."Please, there hasn't been anything for three damn hours, not even a rabbit"she continued. Marik ignorred the girls complaints as he tried to focus on his surroundings.'I know someone is following us, but who' he thought."Hey radish head, did you hear me"Mai yelled."Mai would you please be quiet"Tea asked. Mai huffed as she placed her arms under her chest. Tea walked up to Marik who had been quiet the whole day."Marik, don't these woods belong to the elves"she asked."Yeah, what of it"he said."Well don't they bobby trap their territory".

Marik stopped walking and turned to her."Listen you have nothing to fear, they stopped laying bobby traps long ago"he said placing his hands on her shoulder.' Tea nodded in agreement."Now lets continue on shall we". Marik didn't walk three steps before a rope wrapped around his foot and pulled him into the air."Marik"Tea yelled."Im okay"he said hanging upside down. Mai couldn't help but laugh at the poor fellow."No more traps huh, and you call yourself a ranger"she said."Shut up blondy"Marik said drawing his sword. With on slice he cut the rope and landed hard on the ground."Are you okay"Tea asked helping him up."Yeah". Marik brushed himself off as Isis walked past him."Here I'll led for awhile"Isis said. She walked ahead aways before Marik yelled to her."Isis stop". She turned to she Marik running at her, she then looked to she the ground beneath her falling apart. Marik quickly pushed her out of the way, and then split his legs to stop himself from falling into the pit.

Everyone rushed over to him to help get him out of his unlucky perdicament. Marik looked down to see several sharp stakes pointing up at him. The girls grabbed his arms and pulled him out of his situation. When they did Marik stumbled forward pushing all of them to the ground."Your just unlucky huh"Tea joked."Yeah". Everyone began to laugh when they heard something beneath them."Oh no"said everyone right when a gaint net sprang up and caught all of them."Great, the good luck continues"said Marik as they spun in the net high in the air."Ha ha ha, to fall into my traps so easily"said someone."Who said, show yourself"ordered Marik."Very well"said the person. Everyone looked to see a man in a blue cloak land on a tree branch next to them.

Marik immeaditly noticed who he was."Your the guy I saw in the tavern last night"said Marik. The person laughed as he pulled his hood off to let shoulder length brown hair fall down and pointed ears show off."Most people know as Seto Kaiba, prince of the elves"he said.

Please review soon

Tell me anything you think I should change, or just give some feedback


End file.
